yo, excuse me miss
by Paridot Angel
Summary: Kisses, notes,songs, dances.At a party one night and he sees the hottest girl there. Yo excuse me miss


**_Author's note: This is a Cyborg and Bee songfic. I do not own Teen Titans nor this song - " Yo. Excuse me miss" by Chris Brown. _**

Cyborg stood there with Beast Boy and Robin waiting for Raven and Starfire to come into the main room. They were all dressed up with baggy creme colored pants (except for beast boy) and a regular shirt. Beast Boy wore a dark colored jeans and a regular shirt. They were all ready to party.Well, Cyborg and Beast Boy at least. Robin just wanted time to spend with Starfire.****They were all eager to go to the party. One of Cyborg's friends from High School was throwing a party - just because.(it's a friday night.)

"Dude! Where are they?" Beast Boy said out of patience.

"yeah! I'm pumped!" Cyborg added.

" Calm down guys. Would ya?" Robin said chuckling.

"Oh please! You know you can't wait for ya girl to come out looking all hot and shit" Cyborg said and automatically regretted it.

Robin shot him a death glare.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean anything by it." Cyborg said putting his hands up defending himself.

"Chill Robin." Beast Boy said putting a hand on the young teen's shoulder. " He was only teasing. He didn't mean anything perverted or anything."

Robin relaxed a bit and nodded. "Sorry Cy." He said.

"Relax. I'm good."

The boys smiled and waited for the girls to come out.

Just then the main room door swished open and there stood the two beautiful girls of the Titans. The guys let out a whistle. Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire smiled.

The guys just stared- Robin focused on Starfire and Beast boy on Raven. Cyborg on the other hand was looking back forth between the two ladies.

"What! Like watcha see?" Raven said sending glares. The boys cleared their throats and looked away shoving their hands into their pockets.

"Hello friends! Are we ready to go?" Starfire said throwing her hands in the air happily.

"Star...you look...amazing!" Robin said his eyebrows raised and a broad smile on his face.

Starfire blushed and said " I was hoping so." She wore a light blue skirt that fitted close to her and rested on her hips and it had white flower designs on it. She wore a white pair of sandle with a heal and a low white shirt that came as a V- neck.

"you too Raven." Beast Boy said.

Raven slightly blushed and said a soft "thanks". Raven on the other hand wore a tight black pants that rested on her hip with a black armless top that had a blue flower design on it with clear beads on it. She wore a black sandle that had a high heal to it and was open toed.

"Aright ya'll. Lets party!" Cyborg said and they all headed to the T- Car and drove off.

At the party, kids were already dancing and drinking.

" Yo Vic! " (cyborg went as victor) a voice yelled.

Victor turned to see his old class mate who was throwing the dance and replied " Yo, Ricky! Whas poppin'?" Once with his friends Cyborg/Victor always let his slang get the better of him. Thank god Starfire wasn't around to hear that otherwise Robin would have had alot of explaining to do. The rest walked off to get things to eat and drink.

"So, Vic. What's up? How are things...you know... as a Titan and what not?" Ricky said.

"It's cool. Kick butt almost everyday. No Prob." Victor said grinning.

"What about them ladies on the team huh?" Ricky said raising his eyebrows up and down

"hey! hey! hey! Don't talk about them like that aright?" Victor said getting a little upset.

Ricky saw this and said "Aright Vic. Chill. I was just saying. They looking _hot _tonight, especially that red head. She's Beau-ti-FUL!"

"Yo Ricky! chill iite?" Victor said now angry.

"What? It's not like they're your women. It's not your problem anyways."

"It's gunna be if you mess with them!"

"o0o...acting protective are we? What are you the body guard?"

"No. I'm the big brother! If you mess with them, you messing with me. Got that?"

"Ariite ariite! Chill." (sorry about spelling.)

Victor relaxed a bit and then he spotted the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He just stared at her as she came through the door and went to talk to some girls. She was wearing a tight black leather pants and a yellow shirt that was a low V-neck and had one high heels.

Ricky turned to see what he was staring at and saw the girl. " Yo V. you like that girl?" Ricky said smiling.

"huh? nahh..."

"Aww come on. You lying. I know it. You like her V."

"Well... she iiite."

Ricky folded his arms "ok ok. She hot!" Victor said.

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

Victor laughed then looked back to the girl. She was looking at him smiling and he smiled back.

"Aye yo Ricky, you got that song Yo, excuse me miss?"

"Yeah why?"

"Play that for me please."

"iiite."

"oh! and clear the dance floor."

"ok..why?"

"cause lil' ole' Victor Stone is about to break it down!"

Ricky grinned and walked off.

Ricky called everyone's attention and asked them to move to the side. And so they did. The other Titans were confused and looked at Cyborg who was looking at the girl smiling. They followed his eyes and Robin and Beast Boy smiled. "looks like cyborg found a hot chick." Beast Boy said to Robin who smiled. Raven elbowed Beast boy in the side. " You know, f--f-for Cyborg. Not for me. Cause I already got you." Raven went wide eyed and smiled "hmph." she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Beast Boy laughed and watched.

"iite. This is for my man Victor! He wants to dedicate this one to a pretty young lady in this room. Give it up for him!" People applaused.

Just then the song started to play.

Cyborg was in the center of the room.

Cyborg started to sing and dance to the song.

**Whoa Whoa  
Doo doo doo doo doo  
Yeah  
(Uh-Huh) Yeah**

Yo,  
Tell me fellas have you seen her?(Seen her)  
It was about five minutes ago  
When I seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
ever seen before...  
I say yo..., 

Just then two guys came up behind Victor and started to dance along with him. (similiar to what Chris Brown did.)

**Tell the girls I wanna meet her,(meet her)  
on second thought that aint the way to go.  
I gotta give a game proper.  
Spit it so she get it there she is I gotta stop her.  
Or should I talk about her Smile (Its been said before)  
Or what about her style(too obvious)  
Im outta time she's out the door  
I gotta go for mine  
I think I'll say**

The girl let out a little laugh and smiled.

**Yo  
I dont know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attentin  
You're making me wanna to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby**

Just then Cy danced his way to the girl and held his hand out and sang-

**Now shorty grab hold of my hand - ** and he pulled her to the dance floor and they danced a little.**  
And let's pretend the floor is ours  
You say you don't really dance  
Don't worry about it  
We just 1,2 step  
1,2 step  
Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)  
grab my hand a little tighter(Tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer  
Girl, there's something about you that makes me want to say **

Cyborg spun her back to her friends by the wall and continued to dance.

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attentin  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby**

"Cyborg _really _knows how to get a girl's attention." Beast Boy said to no one in particular.

Just then Cyborg slowly began to walk to the girl and cornered her to the wall with his arms on both sides of her. She smiled shyly.

**I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing  
Baby you're so romantic  
Baby... I can be in your heart  
So many things I want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying Yo**

He spun back to the dance floor.

**I dont know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
I got to give her game proper  
Spit it so she get it  
There she is I got to stop her  
I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby**

Then they all clapped their hands at this part and started to sway.

**Now everbody just clap your hands like this(like this)  
Just clap your hands like this (whoo like this)  
And if your shorty in the house tonight  
Just grab her by the hand homie  
Make her understand yall was made to dance like this (like this)  
Yall was made to bounce like this (whoa like this)  
Just let her know she was made for you.  
AND you want to do everything she want to man.**

By now everyone was clapping in rhthym or snapping their fingers.

**Whoo!**

The song ended and Cyborg was now out of breath.But during the dance his ring fell off and now everyone knew who he was. He stopped with his legs apart, his head to the side, eyes closed and arm in front of his face.

Everyone cheered and roared. The girl stood there in shock and amazment.

Cyborg smiled and walked over to the girl. She smiled back.

"All of that just to show how you feel?" she said teasingly.

"Well, you know how I do."

They both laughed.

"Well, that was amazing." The girl said and pulled her face closer to Cyborg's touching the side of his face and planted a soft, gentle, kiss. The guests started to cheer and whistle.When they pulled, the girl laughed a little and started to walk away.

"Yo, excuse me miss." Cyborg called after her.

She turned to face him. "I don't know your name, but would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?"

She smiled and said "Sure.I'd love to." softly. She waved and walked out smiling. Everyone started to clap and smile and cheer and whistle.

"Ariite Cy!" Robin yelled hitting Cyborg on the shoulder.

"Dude! You did it!" Beast Boy said doing the same as Robin.

"Yea, and now I got somebody too. So I don't gotta stay home and watch you two lovely couples making out and getting all kissy. " Cyborg said grinning.

"hey!" Robin and Beast Boy yelled. Raven rolled her eyes while Starfire giggled.

Cyborg laughed. " I'm just playing with ya'll. But you're time will be soon."

"Hey Cyborg, what's this?" Raven said pulling a paper from a crease in his shoulder.

" I dunnoe. " Raven handed it to him and he opened it.

**' The name's Bee...Bumble Bee 3' ** Cyborg smiled and shook his head and walked out.

They all watched after him as he stood out staring at the Stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finito! (sp?) Hope you like. Sorry if it was crappy. Please review my story hypnotized (rob n star.) and I have other stories coming soon. **

**-MzDevili0usZ **

**b.k.a.**

**Devil'z Kisz - mwuah!**


End file.
